Villains Conflict of 2007
The Villains Conflict of 2007 was a universe-wide conflict between the allies of the LEGO Planet and the various Villains of the LEGO Universe. Most of the conflict was orchestrated and led by the Brickster and his large army of Brickster-Bots. The Conflict nearly resulted in complete Villain soverignity in the Universe until the Villains were defeated near the end of the summer of 2007 by a group of heroes led by Pepper Roni. Pre-War In 2004, the Brickster was freed from LEGO Island's prison by his long time ally, Evil Ogel. The Brickster fled into space and began organizing a plan to overrun the LEGO Planet with his second-in-command, Brickster-Bot 0001, commonly referred to as Alpha Rex. The plan simply consisted of defeating LEGO Island's military and stealing the Power Brick. Once the Power Brick was stolen, the Brickster would cause wide-spread destruction throughout the Earth. In addition to formulating a plan, the Brickster ordered OGEL Robotics, Inc. to construct a larger, deadlier, and more serious Brickster-Bot army to make the invasion possible. However, before the invasion could commence, the Brickster was captured by the Alpha Team and was thrown back in jail. Despite losing his leader, Alpha Rex continued to organize the plan for three years. Near the beginning of summer in 2007, Alpha Rex deemed the Brickster-Bot army large enough to overcome any military threat on Earth and launched a fleet of Fish Ships towards the LEGO Planet. The Attack Late in the evening June 13, 2007, the Fish Ship appeared over LEGO Island airspace. General Casey Store began mobilizing the LEGO Island Military to combat the threat while the Infomaniac sent a message to LEGOLAND President Sherbert Q. Bricker requesting back-up. Alpha Rex began deploying Brickster-Bots on to the island. The LEGO Island Military was unprepared for the new deadly robot soldier and quickly became overwhelmed. Concurrently, Alpha Rex freed the Brickster and stole the Power Brick. As the battle raged into the morning hours of June 14, LEGO Island citizens tried to help in the fight by throwing pizzas. The LEGOLAND Air Force began bombing attacks on the island, taking out hundreds of Brickster-Bots. the LEGO Island Police Department attempted to wake up the sleeping Pepper Roni, but were unsuccessful as OGEL Starfighters entered the battle against LEGOLAND. The Infomaniac and General Store came to the conclusion that the Fish Ship fleet was apart of a full scale invasion force to take over Earth itself. Most of the LEGOLAND Air Force returned to the mainland to protect the country as the Fish Ships activated their tractor beams and captured the remaining soldiers and citizens. The Fish Ships then opened fire on LEGO Island directly, destroying many structures in the process. Finally, the Brickster had the Power Brick split apart. This created a massive shockwave the destroyed most of the structures on LEGO Island and killed most of minifigs and Brickster-Bots still on the island. Declaring LEGO Island finished, the Brickster's armada moved northward to LEGO City. Well aware of the incoming threat, the LEGOLAND military bravely held off the armada as long as possible. However, the military fell and the Brickster captured Mayor Sandy Beaches. However, President Herbert Q. Bricker escaped. The OGEL Prime Armada spread throughout LEGOLAND and conquered every major settlement. The fleet then moved out of the country to the Americas, Europe, and Africa. By mid-afternoon, most of the world had been conquered by the OGEL Prime fleet. Fighting Back Battle for LEGO City The first pocket of resistance rose in LEGO Island as Pepper Roni awoke and found his hometown a wasteland. He quickly found his friends Sky Lane, Bill Ding, and an amnesia-stricken Enter in the rubble around the island. They entered the still-built Information Center and rescued the Infomaniac from a Brickster-Bot squad. The group learned that the Information Center was to be destroyed, so the Infomaniac led the minifigs to the secret basement and escaped the island on the SS LEGO Island. The Information Center was then destroyed and the Brickster-Bots took full control of the island. Out in the Phanta Sea, the group decided that they should liberate LEGO City first. If the capital of LEGOLAND was freed, the Brickster's influence would be much weaker throughout LEGOLAND. At LEGO City, Pepper, Sky, Enter, and Bill Ding entered the ruined city. While explorer, several Brickster-Bots spotted them and attacked. They were saved by a small resistance group in LEGO City led by Luna Rom, Pepper's old friend. After taking shelter, the resistance began organizing the plan to take back LEGO City. Pepper, Sky, Bill, and Enter were sent out and lowered LEGO City's drawbridge, allowing resistance troops cross over the freezing river. While explorering, Pepper and his friends found Mama and [Brickolini and Nick and [[Laura Brick locked inside one of LEGO City's fire stations. The group freed them and they returned to the LEGO Island with Bill and Enter. With the bridge down, resistence troops (made up of LEGOLAND soldiers that couldn't escape LEGO City before the Brickster took over) crossed over the Brickson River and made their way to the Hexagon, the LEGOLAND military base in the city. A massive battle between the resistence and OGEL Prime's forces took place which slowly expanded into the whole city as more LEGOLAND reinforcement arrived. Pepper and Sky entered LEGO City Hall while the battle was taking place.